


The untold stories of Mystic Falls

by Moondazz



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drugs, F/M, Love, M/M, Mystic Falls, New Orleans, Original Character Death(s), POV Multiple, Season/Series 01, Slow Build, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondazz/pseuds/Moondazz
Summary: I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her …Those words were the start of a huge bunch of chaos, that should burden so many inhabitans of the city Mystic Falls. Among others the life of Nathan Montgomery.The story of Vampire Diaries with some major changesMore Tags and Characters to be added





	1. "Pilot"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever + English is not my main language but i really wanted to try it so please be gentle. The first chapter isn't so long but it will become more.  
> Reviews are always welcome as long as they are not offensive. If you have a request for the story line tell me and maybe I'll involve it.  
> I do not own the characters of this story except the OC`s

Nathan P.O.V

Nate woke up early in the morning. He had to because the holidays were over. After finishing his daily routine, the 17-year old finally had taken the first step outside the house. As much as he loves his mom, she can be really annoying when it comes to school but he couldn't blame her. Since Dad died she has started to be extremely caring about him and his sister Caitlin. That is probably her way of dealing with the grief. But Nathan decided to move on. It's been a year for now and he was tired of locking myself up in my room and getting more depressed within every day. Suddenly the mobile phone rang and he took a look at it  
Jeremy Gilbert  
Jeremy: Nate where are you? I've been waiting for ten minutes now and if Elena finds out I'm coming late again I have to bear another moral lecture from Jenna.  
Nathan: Hi I'm sorry my mother stopped me I'll be there in five minutes.  
Jeremy: Just hurry up please  
He hung up and got inside again “Mom would you drive me and Jer please we are late?“  
Ten minutes later we arrived at school “Thanks Mom you saved us“ he told her and waved for goodbye “See no lecture for you“ the elder joked and earned a small laugh from his best friend. They still got some time so Jer decided to meet up with Vicki. Nathan wasn't really into their stuff so he decided to go into the building, where he was already welcomed by Vicki's bestie Clea. He barely talked to her since Jer hang out with them because she seemed to by annoyed by younger guys. She always spoke to Vick or Tyler and acted like Jeremy and him were air. “Get out of my way jerk I need to talk to Tyler“ she greeted him and pushed the brown-eyed away “It's nice to see you too Clea“. She probably didn't hear that but it didn't matter. What a great first day so far.  
Nathan walked through the hallways until he found Bonnie, staring at some guy walking out of the secretariat “Looks like a troublemaker if you ask me“. She blinked and finally noticed him “Oh hi Nate, sorry I“ she started but didn't finish because it was too obvious “Well did you enjoy your holidays?“ she asked him and smiled. “Great I read the book your Grams lent me“ he took the book out of his bag and gave it to her “Give her my greets it was amazing“. Nathan never understood why but somehow Miss Bennett always treated him like a grandchild. Then he headed to the classroom and concentrated on school for the next hours.  
When the Montgomery arrived at home, the house was empty. On the fridge was a note saying he should eat something at the grill because the groceries were empty. His mother was pretty busy with working at her broadcast station because of the two killed people. It was said they were killed by an animal which was pretty weird in Nathan's opinion.  
Later he arrived at the Grill, where Vicki was working as a waitress. He entered and saw a few familiar faces. Jeremy regarded Tyler, who sat at a table with Clea and Matt. Nate still thought this gang had a bad influence on Jeremy but he was stubborn when this topic came up so he gave up. After joining him, they ordered some food and talked about school. Jer also told him about the party tomorrow and Nate decided to go there with him. Since Jer lost his parents he wanted to distract him as much as he could because Nate knew exactly how painful the death of a loved one was.  
The next evening was great at least in the beginning. Everybody was at the party even the new guy, who seemed to be here with Elena. After an hour had passed Jeremy disappeared out of nowhere, which made Nate a bit angry. He was on his own now which made him feel pretty uncomfortable. Just as Nate was about to go home someone said his name. To Nathan's surprise it was Clea, who appeared to be alone as well. “Have you seen Vicki? She was with Tyler but i just saw him with Caroline?“ she asked him with worry in her voice. “I'm sorry I haven't.“ Nate told her and wanted to go but then he decided to use this opportunity to talk with her “Do you want to search her because I am missing Jeremy too?“. She nodded and joined me but a few seconds later they heard Elena and Jeremy, both of them screaming for help. Both of them watched in horror as they laid Vicki's body down and called the emergency. The party quickly dissolved and everybody went home in shock. After entering his, Nate just wanted to sleep but stopped at his sisters room because the light was still on. It looked like Caitlin finally came home after spending one week in Europe with her boyfriend. “Cait are you here?“ he wondered and since no one answered Nathan turned off the lights not noticing the shadow behind him.

To be continued


	2. The Night of the Comet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised this chapter is longer than the first.  
> Hope you enjoy it^^

Nathan P.O.V  
After the incident had happened last night, everybody was curious if Vicki was fine. Poor Matt, who couldn't really give an answer to this was drilled with questions. So instead of asking him too Nathan decided to leave the Donovan alone. Since Jeremy went somewhere else this morning Bonnie gave him a ride to school because he was way too lazy to walk there alone. “Did you read the newspaper this morning? Another animal attack. Two campers died“ Nate asked her without sounding to worried about it. It was pretty rare and weird that Mystic Fall suffered under animal attacks but he was sure it would not come into the town. “No I haven't“ she answered “Wow I hope the police will catch this attacker soon“. Nate nodded briefly and pulled his phone out. He opened the chat with Jeremy and asked him where he was but when they arrived at school he still got no message.  
Finally, during the first break he found Jeremy, who was anything else than in a good mood threatening Tyler. Nate was secretly listening to their conversation till Jer made his point and disappeared. “He doesn't mean it like that.“ he explained to the jock while making a step towards him “With Vicki being in hospital he seems to be more hotheaded than usual“. Tyler turned around and looked straight into Nathan's brown eyes “Why don't you just shut up and continue playing Jeremy's shadow“ he snapped at him. It felt like he was punching him in the stomach. “Thanks Tyler“ he silently repeated and walked away. What an asshole there was no reason to be rude I thought while walking through the corridors.

Matt P.O.V  
After he talked to Elena about Vick and Stefan Matt headed back to the hospital. The blonde was really concerned about his sister's condition. The last time she woke up she whispered something about vampires but he assumed it was just a nightmare. Luckily the school wasn't to strict so he didn't get into trouble for leaving. During his trip to the hospital his mind was full of the typical teenage drama, which was never supposed to be a part of his life but seeing Elena with this guy just didn't feel right. Before entering Vick's room, he was surprised to see Clea sitting outside next to the door. She didn't know Matt had a crush on her when he was younger which better stays like this. “Hey Clea didn't know you're here too“ he greeted her with a smile. She stood up and hugged him “Hey Matty how are you?“ which was basically the question everybody posed. He lied and said he was fine because compassion was not what he needed right now. They talked for a minute until she left to grab a coffee. Unlike Tyler, she was a real friend to his sister and he really appreciated that. The bed was empty when Matt came in “Vicki?“ he said confused and when he turned around she suddenly stood right in front of me. “Gosh you scared me are you-“ loud screams came out of her mouth when he tried to comfort her so the younger brother ran out to call a nurse but when they returned she was sleeping peacefully in her bed. He heard footsteps outside so he walked out and saw Stefan who was trying to get away pretty fast. Just as Matt was about to shout his name Clea came out of another hallway and they crashed into each other, which led her to spilling the hot coffee all over the Donovan “Oh my god I am so sorry Matt“ she instantly apologized. It was a bit painful but it could be worse “It's okay it was my fault“ he replied still looking into Stefan's direction. “Come on I'll drive you home we will come back later“ she offered and Matt accepted not mentioning what just happened with his sister.

Nathan P.O.V  
The day was tough and more exhausting than he thought. Stupid Mister Tanner tortured them in class and then his reward for trying to calm Tyler down. “I'm home“ Nate shouted and took his shoes off. Since no one answered, he went upstairs to his sister's room which was still loaded with her suitcase. It was unusual for Caitlin not to keep everything tidy so Nathan called her. Nothing. He left her a message and went into the kitchen. A smoothie was the perfect way to relax now so he cut a banana and threw it along with some strawberries into the mixer. The door rang and Nathan went there to look who probably visited him. The more he was surprised that Jeremy's Aunt Jenna stood in the threshold and looked not quite in a good mood. “Hey I need to talk to you in private please“ she asked him and it was easy to say she was angry. “Oh well sure come in“ Nate answered unknowing if her anger was focused on him. “Is everything okay Miss Summers?“ Nathan said after offering her a drink. “No need to be formal just call me Jenna. Your teacher Mister Tanner is such a dick“ she started and Nate immediately knew what was going on. “He simply states I can't control them well at least Jeremy“ she told Jer's best friend and looked angry into her glass of water „I shouldn't even ask you this I know you are close but would you to try talking some sense into him? He isn't listening to me or Elena and this stupid weed won't fix his life“. Nate never recognized how difficult the whole situation had to be for Jenna. It had to be extremely exhausting to manage all those tasks. “Nah it's fine if I am honest I'm worried about him too. Broaching this subject makes him so pissed. I have no clue how to get through to him“ the younger confessed. She seemed to be upset about it but switched the subject “Hey is your sister already back at home?“ which led him to look on the mobile phone again. Still, nothing. “Yeah her suitcase is upstairs but I haven't seen her since she returned“ He assumed she was staying at her boyfriends house but wasn't sure. Jenna made friends with Caitlin during the wedding of her sister. Both having the talent to get drunk pretty fast was probably helpful. “Whatever I guess it is time for me to turn into a nightmare of mother. Tell your sister she should call me if you see her“ She sighed and walked towards the door “Thank you, Nathan, Jeremy should be glad to have you as a friend“ with those words she left and closed the door behind her. He gave her a big smile before she left and afterwards his eyes traveled back to the display but nothing happened. The day passed and in the morning a soft voice spoke to Nathan “wake up sleepyhead“ his eyes opened slowly and were dazzled by the bright light “Caitlin?“ he finally recognized her became within seconds. “I'm so glad you are here were the hell have you been I tried to contact you multiple times yesterday“ he asked her curious. “I had some things to do after my return sorry little bro“ it wasn't of Nate's business so he decided to let it go. “Hey do you and Adam want to join me this evening? I planned to go with Jer but he is likely to hang out with Vicki again and those to are a bad duo“ he wanted to spend some time with his sister now that she was back and hanging out with her boyfriend has never been a problem for him. “We'll see let me talk to him first. Anyway, I need to go now. I still need to fix some problems“ she told her brother. Nate wasn't sure but he thought his sister didn't seem to be happy when she left. 

  
When the evening arrived Nathan said goodbye to his mother to regard the meteor with his friends. He was late which made it impossible to find Jeremy among all those people. His look glided through the crowd till the new student caught his eye. Stefan saw him as well so he came over to say hello. Nate felt slightly nervous once the stranger stood in front of him smiling after all he was incredibly handsome. “Hey you are a friend of Jeremy's right? I am Stefan“ he hesitated for a second “Elena's friend“ whereupon a little smirk appeared on Nathan's face. “Yes I am. Nathan my name, pleased to meet you“ he shook the hand of the Elder “I have to admit I am surprised that you know me. Aren't you here only since lately?“. Nathan was obviously pleased that Stefan knew him even though they have never interacted before. “Yes I um“ he couldn't help smiling about this situation “I like to study the people around me and you are somehow part of that“. Nate had to blush a little because he wasn't expecting that but decided to switch the topic “So, are you alone here?“. “Let's just say someone ditched me and you?“ It wasn't that hard to find out he meant Elena “Well, actually I am here with Jeremy but I wanted to meet my sister and her boyfriend here too" It was a mystery to him why they hadn't shown up yet but he was sure they would come. Suddenly Matt joined and elucidated his Sisters absence to them. Vicki got out of the hospital and decided to come here but now she was missing which sounded like trouble. Nate felt a weird tension between those two so he decided to look after Jeremy because he didn't want to interfere in their problems. Inside of Grill there was no trace of him but Nate saw his Elena and talked to her. She explained that after a serious talk with him he disappeared as always. The young Montgomery thanked her and continued to search Jer. He took the backdoor of the building but outside was neither hide nor hair of him. “Damn it Jer what are you up to now“ he cursed and took one final look to be a hundred percent sure that he wasn't there. Instead of Jer he found someone else walking pretty fast through the streets. “Caitlin?“ he asked astonished until he saw her face full of tears “Oh my god what happened?“ he asked while quickly rushing to her. “Nathan please I- I just need to leave. I'll explain everything later“ her voice was full of fear. She left him alone and quickly merged with the darkness of the night. Did she and her boyfriend have some trouble? He just felt useless because he didn't know how to help Cait. Shortly after she left the door behind Nathan was opened by Tyler who followed him outside “Hey I saw you earlier in the Grill can we talk please?“ it seemed like it was important to him but Nathan had to deal with his own problems right now “Tyler this is really bad timing I have to take care of something. Shouldn't you help to search for Vicki anyway?“. He really didn't understand the Lockwood his girlfriend was missing so there was no excuse for not helping to search her. He clenched his teeth and nodded “They already found her“ he told him and went back inside. Vicki's Drama was not really in his mind right now he had to find out what happened to his sister. Finally, Nate made his way to Adam's house which stood to his surprise open. Carefully he entered the building “Adam are you at home?“ he shouted not to loud. No answer came back the house was only filled with silence. _What the hell is going on here _he wondered and headed to the bedroom. This door was closed so he knocked but again nothing happened so he quietly opened it. His heart skipped a beat when he found Adam, laying in a pool of blood, not lifting a finger. Immediately he felt his pulse without any success as expected. It was too late he was dead. With tears filling his eyes he took his phone out to call the police but before he typed in the last number he faltered. What if Jenna knew about that or even killed him? That would explain her breakdown but he couldn't just leave the body here so he decided to believe in his sister and made the call. “Hello? Sheriff Forbes? I found a body“.__


	3. Friday Night Bites Part 1

Nathan P.O.V  
Flashing lights and the sound of sirens surrounded the mansion of Adam Fell, a brutally murdered friend. In front of the house on the porch sat the 17-year old Montgomery, who discovered the corpse. Sheriff Forbes was currently talking to the student, who was in a state of shock. Nathan didn't know what was right and wrong he didn't understand if this had something to do with Caitlin or if he was killed by another person. Nathan deliberately didn't tell anything about his sister because he wanted to confront her before the police did. It wasn't easy to explain why he was in Adam's house so he had to lie. He told the Sheriff that both Adam and Caitlin didn't show up at the grill so he decided to look for them here. As much as he loved his sister, this had gone to far. He broke the law and lied to protect her but why? Maybe she was innocent and was crying because of something else. It was hard to tell because he couldn't believe that his lovely elder sister had to do something with this homicide. But why else did she wanted to leave? Certainly not because she saw the body. His sister was wise enough to react just like he did.  
"Thank you for reporting this Nathan. Do you feel okay? Would you like to go home one of our deputies could drive you?“ Miss Forbes asked the younger boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
Before he could answer, another car appeared at the crime scene which caught their attention. Nathan's Mother, Heather, got out of the car and talked to an officer.  
“I don't care if this is a blocked area I'm taking my son home, now” she argued heatedly and walked straight towards her son. “Liz” she greeted her and knelt down to her son “Honey are you okay? Come on I'll take you home”.  
Nathan nodded not saying a word still with some tears in his eyes. He just wanted this to be a terrible nightmare not reality. As soon as he closed his eyes, he saw the body laying in the middle of all that blood. “Mom is Caitlin at home?” he asked her when during the drive. “No I don't know where she is but I am sure she will show up soon. Listen sweetie. My boss wants me to go to the crime scene again to do a live report. We will talk about this later okay?” she explained him and felt guilty for abandoning her son. Nate didn't care about being alone right now he just wanted to talk to his sister. “Okay” he answered her without any emotion in his voice. Heather stopped the car when they arrived at home to let her son step out. She told him again that she was sorry and left after Nate entered their home.  
The confused boy closed the door behind him and walked into the living room where he was frightened by his sister who was standing there as she was expecting him. “You know it don't you” anger filled Nathan's voice “You know that he is dead”. Caitlin didn't react to him she just stood there and listened to his accused “Was it you?” Nathan got louder and louder with every word “Did you kill-” finally Caitlin made a move.  
But she didn't say anything instead of that she rushed with unbelievable speed to him and looked him straight in his eyes “You will go upstairs now and sleep. When you wake up tomorrow, you will not remember meeting me at the Grill. You will believe that Adam was killed by an animal and won't question it” she stepped back and waited for his reaction. “What the hell was that? Did you take drugs?” his anger turned into fear which caught Caitlin in surprise.  
“How? Did you take Vervain?” she asked her brother surprised “Vervain? Okay that's it I am calling the police you are insane” he ran into the kitchen to use the telephone but Caitlin was faster and took the phone at first “How is this possible why are you so fast?” the tears ran down his face “Are you gonna kill me too? Is it that what you are up to?”.  
“Nathan stop it!” she screamed at him “You don't know anything.” her voice lowered and it looked like she was about to cry. “Then tell me” he yelled back at her. “Please we've always been honest to each other. So tell me what is going on, I am begging you.”  
Nathan could see in her face how difficult this decision was for her but she couldn't handle this situation anymore and nodded “Adam tried to kill me” she spoke out followed by tears running down her face too. “He what?” was all Nathan could answer. They sat down on the couch in the living room and Caitlin was finally ready to tell her little brother the truth.  
“Something happened during the week before our trip to Europe. I was in New Orleans to visit an old friend and we went to that party and I don't remember what happened there. After leaving New Orleans the next day I got involved in a car crash and the next thing I remember was waking up in a stranger's house. There was a woman her name was Lexi” she stopped for a second “she told me I died”. Consternation took place in Nathan's face who listened to his sister in shock. “Then she told me I became a Vampire.” Caitlin face was red and full of tears it was hard for her to accept what happened. “A Vampire?” Nathan asked horrified but before he could ask more questions Caitlin began to speak again “I know it sounds ridiculous but you have to believe me Vampires are real and it seems like I am not the only one in this town” she told her brother scared “Caitlin I asked you to tell me the truth and now you are making stupid jokes?”. “I am not kidding please believe me. Just think about it all those animal attacks those were not accidental. Someone killed all those people on purpose. Or earlier when you asked me why I can run so fast” she tried to convince him. The fear in Nathan's brown eyes only grew wider while he listened to her “Wait but if that's true then how do you get your blood? Did you kill someone too?” he didn't know what to think about this because the situation was too serious to fabricate a story like this “No I didn't let me go on with the story then you will get your answers.” after receiving a “yes” from Nate she continued “This girl, Lexi, she is a Vampire too and explained me what was happening now. I had luck to meet her because she brought me this ring here” she pointed out on her ring finger “It protects me from sunlight” and then Caitlin told Nathan everything she knew about Vampires, from Mind Compulsion right up to Vervain. “But I am not taking any Vervain so why couldn't you compel me?” Nathan suddenly realized. “That's what bothers me. When I was at Adam's he somehow figured it out and he tried to stab me so I had no choice. I had to kill him.” Caitlin really hoped her brother could understand her decision because she felt terrible for killing someone “Lexi” taught me to only drink blood from animals so I decided to stab him with his own weapon and instantly ran away because it is so hard to control myself when I see or smell blood. I buried the stake in the woods but I do not feel safe here any longer.” meanwhile the tears in her face were gone but she was anything else than happy. Suddenly Nathan hugged his sister “I am so sorry for what happened to you” he spoke genuine “I will do anything I can to support you even though I have to find out how to handle this”.  
However, the moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. They both looked terrified to the source of the noise when Nate stood up and went there in hope that it wasn't the police. “Who's there?” Nate nervously asked “It's me Jenna” came back and the siblings sighed relieved. After he opened the door, the blonde women promptly expressed her condolences. “I just saw the news. Oh my god this must be terrible for you”. Caitlin smiled glumly and hugged her friend. Nathan felt weird because he knew that Caitlin was not sad about him being dead, she was sad because she was the one who killed him.  
“I'm trying to get some sleep now. Cait can I leave you alone with Jenna?” he asked his sister who didn't have a problem with that. “Good night” he said to the women and got upstairs in his room. He really tried to find some sleep this night but he couldn't. He felt like his head was about to explode from all the crazy thoughts. Nate heard the women talking and sometime during that night his mother came back and Jenna left. They were arguing about Caitlin's absence but the fight didn't last long and both of them went to sleep too.  
Nathan didn't know how much time had passed but he was still awake. He tried to close his eyes multiple times but nothing worked. Adam's dead body and Caitlin's news wouldn't let him go. He impatiently moved in his bed but nothing helped. He sat on his bed and regarded the floor. _What the hell _out of nowhere someone knocked at his window. Nate rolled his eyes after realizing who it was. “Don't you ever scare me like that again” he opened the window and his friend Jeremy climbed in. “Jenna told me what happened. How are you?” the Gilbert asked worried. “I'm fine. You didn't have to come over at -. Wait what time is it?” Nate responded. 2 am. “You really think I'm buying that? Come on dude we are best friends for 6 years now I definitely know you are not fine. Oh and by the way please don't tell anybody I am here Jenna would kill me if she knew I smuggled out.” he was a jerk sometimes but he was there for Nate when it mattered. “Now move” a big question mark formed itself in Nathans face “What? I hate sleeping on the left side”.  
“Oh- yeah of course” he answered and did as he was told to. He removed his clothes and got under the blanked “Just like old times” Nate laughed and thought about all those stupid sleepovers they had. “Thank you, Jeremy” Nathan said and with those words he fell asleep.__


End file.
